percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of Legends: Child of Earth Ch7
Chapter 7: On The Road Again Alright, now Chiron was starting to confuse me. "Oh, forgive me" Chiron answered "Stuart this is Rachel, the Oracle. Rachel, this is Stuart, the son of Brachos." I could see she was as confused as me. She was probably still embarassed about the fact that she walked straight into a conversation without a clue what its about. I finally spoke up for both of us. "Excuse me? What about what now?" Ok, that probably could have gone better, but I was kinda getting a head ache of all these unexplained statements that Chiron was giving me. Chiron stared towards the ceiling, I could swear he was whispering something like 'They don't make heroes like they used to'. But then he noticed me and Rachel staring at him. "Sorry, I think you are both wondering how that Hydra got in?" "Yeh" Rachel said quickly, as if finally realising that it happened. "How could it get in? I thought that the boundaries are supose to keep monsters from entering the camp!" I hadn't a clue about camp boundaries except for the border patrol that constantly bickers. "Yes" Chiron answered "although something more ancient has been able to let the monster break through without the boundaries barricading monsters like that. Its like, they have been getting help from something greater." He began staring at the floor now. What was with him and not wanting to look at us properly? I didn't have to say anything because Rachel was better at processing infomation better than me. "Oh, so you want to find something that could help us defend the camp." "Correct, and I have seen the skills demonstrated by Stuart here and it will suit him best to do this." My lower jaw dropped. He might as well have run me over with a 5,000 ton steamroller. "WHAT!" I yelled, "You want me to lead a quest to retrieve some sort of giant padlock that will help us stop monsters from destroying this camp!" Chiron was still relaxed about this. "You still don't realise your full power, what better way to demonstrate your full power than to take it out on monsters rather than campers." "But I'm not ready for something like this!" I was wondering if he could become deaf when he felt like it coz he wasn't answering me properly. "I remember what, 5, 6 years ago, I met a young demigod who had been falsly accused of stealing Zeus' Master Bolt. But he went down to the pits of Tartarus itself just to uncover the truth and clear his name. And he was only 12, 3 years younger than you are currently." Rachel slightly blushed when he mentioned this perticular hero, she probably dated him or something. I decided that it wasn't worth arguing anymore, he would keep making these long statements that will keep me here for centuries. "Alright, I accept." Chiron made a twinkling smile like he knew I would give in eventually. "Splended, Rachel may we know have a prophercy?" Rachel sighed slightly, but knew better than to argue. The last guy who asked for a prophercy probably didn't ask nicely. Rachel's eyes then began to glow bright green instead of normal green, a green serpent then slithered out of her mouth, a cold shudder crawled its way up my spine. I had seen too many snakes that have wanted to kill me that I think I was getting Serpentphobia like Indianna Jones. She began talking, but it wasn't her voice anymore, it was like three different people talking. You must travel down to the soutern sea, Find the cyclops eye, that is the key. The rouge shall assist in means of defence, The barley will confort against immense. Suceed with the metal man awaken, Failure, and your home will be taken. Rachel then collapsed into the nearest chair. I wondered if that was normal, but again I said nothing. I was still creeped out by that snake. "Well" Chiron spoke up "So now you need to pick some companions to acompany . . ." "Pick Me!" Out of no where, Noah suddenly appeared from a ripple like he had cut through a screen. "The rouge means a child of Hermes, and I'm your man. Cummon, were mates you and I." I couldn't just say no to Noah, he's my best friend and probably one of the only people who actually thought I was still cool. So I said "Alright, lets get going." But Chiron stopped me. "You need a second companion before you can go anywhere. Remember the other verse? It said . . . " "The barley will confort against immense." Came another voice from the top of the stairs. I couldn't believe that people could just pop up at anytime, but before I could say a word, I realised who it was. It was that same girl I had saw when I first got past border patrol, same wonderful looks but equipped with armour and a curved dagger at her side. She even made that armour look cute, dispite the fact that some of it could badly wound you. "Ahh, Emilie" chiron spoke up, "I suppose that you want to join Stuart and Noah on their quest?" I was hoping she would say yes, but some how, she was staring angrily at Noah for some unknown reason. I supposed that he oviously pulled a prank on her which didn't tickle her sense of humour. I don't even know what Noah was doing. But he was trying to pull a straight face without smirking. "Miller." He said will still trying to contain his chuckles. "Rhodes". she replied, through the grit of her teeth. I was getting worried that she was going to start pulling that curved dagger out. She turned back to Chiron. "Yes I would like to join them". She turned to meet my eyes, but then immeadiatly looked in another direction. I could have sworn she blushed slightly. "Very well" Chiron announced. "Stuart, Noah, Emilie, may the gods bless you on your journey. Immeadiatly, we went back to our individual cabins (except for me) and came back with the rest of our stuff. Emilie had grabbed a bag full of emergency supplies, but i didn't ask what they were. Noah had retrieved the same armour from our game of Capture the Flag, as well as a lot of belts full of the same styled throwing knives, with an empty sack on his back for some unknown reason. I had collected my 'campsite' and placed my shield on my left arm. We then met up at a minibus that had suddenly appeared near the camp borders. The strangest thing was that it was driven by a man with eyes . . . all over his body! But I couldn't concentrate on that at the time, I was still bugged about why Emilie and Noah resented each other. Even on the bus, Emilie sat at ther front with Argus, while me and Noah sat at the back. When we were asked where to go, I was stumped. I had know idea where to go. luckily Emilie knew where we should go. "Take us as far south as possible." Argus then hit the accelaration and we were off on my first ever quest. I looked back as the camp grew smaller, wondering if I would ever see it again. Previous Next Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends